


UN  CEMENTERIO MUY POCO SERIO

by Aliena232



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliena232/pseuds/Aliena232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice cree en los vampiros y en las leyendas sobre la noche de Hallowen, Rose y Bella no. Alice arrastra a sus amigas hasta el cementerio para...averiguar algo..¿que encontrarán allí?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UN  CEMENTERIO MUY POCO SERIO

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes que salen en este relato me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de S. Meyer.
> 
> OS ganador del primer premio en el concurso Cuentos de la Cripta, organizado por FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamérica.

_**** _

__

_**Pareja: Edward y Bella.** _

_**Rated M** _

_**TITULO: Un cementerio muy poco serio** _

_**AUTOR: Aliena Cullen** _

_**Pov Bella** _

—De verdad que solo a ti se te podía ocurrir venir al cementerio la noche de Hallowen después de haber ido a ver de esta guisa –dije señalando nuestros disfraces de vampiresas –esa estúpida Maratón de películas de terror. Y encima no podías traer una linterna normal no, tenias que traer….esto –añadí señalando a la calabaza de Hallowen que Alice tenía en su mano y que mal o bien nos daba un poco de luz gracias a la especie de farolillo que llevaba en su interior. El principal problema era que si la calabaza en cuestión era totalmente inofensiva durante el día, aquí en este momento, en medio de Dios sabe que parte del cementerio y con esos ojos… y esa boca a la que Alice le había añadido unos perfectos colmillos daba mucho pero que mucho miedo y eso que yo no soy miedosa, no señor.

—Vamos Bella no es para tanto, con tanto trajín se me olvidó venir a traerle las flores a mi abuela, sabes que todos los años lo hago. Y no tenía ninguna linterna a mano.

—¿Estás segura que es solo por eso? Porque muy bien sabes que tu abuela no se va a ofender porque en vez de hoy se las llevases mañana –le pregunté levantando una ceja. Alice Brandon era mi amiga desde hace tanto tiempo que puede decirse que le leía el pensamiento y adivinaba sus intenciones desde el primer momento, entonces ¿por qué siempre le hacía caso? y además en la noche más tétrica del año

—Vamos Bella sabes tan bien como yo que esos tres son muy raritos, nunca comen, al menos no con nosotras, cuando te quieres dar cuenta ya los tienes a tu lado y ni siquiera los has visto venir y no te digo nada de la facilidad que tienen para desaparecer, están fríos como témpanos de hielo y acuérdate como sale Edward corriendo cada vez que aparecen Lauren o Jessica, ¿es que no se dan cuenta las muy cerdas que él no quiere nada con ellas?, lo cierto es que solo tiene ojos para ti, ojos que, por si no te has percatado aun, cambian de color tan rápido como las figuras esas que responden a los cambios de temperatura, y cuando están tan negros como el tizón los tres salen disparados a vete tú a saber dónde. ¿Y sus padres?, ¿qué me dices de sus padres?, ¿por qué no tienen padres?, todos tenemos un padre, o un tutor que responda por nosotros, no es normal que unos chicos de diecisiete años anden tan campantes y felices por la vida. ¿Y la mansión donde viven?, si parece la casa del terror, con esos cuadros antiguos de esa gente, antepasados suyos, con esos ropajes tan…extraños, sobre todo las capas y en especial esos que son…su vivo retrato.

—Ya, y pretendes encontrar la repuesta en un cementerio a las diez de la noche del día treinta y uno de octubre, precisamente hoy que si no recuerdo mal es la noche de difuntos o la noche de brujas como tu prefieras llamarla, ¿no había otra noche en todo el año?

—Bella sabes tan bien como yo que es en una noche como esta cuando todos los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas y los vampiros no son una excepción. Es nuestra oportunidad de probar mi teoría.

—Razón de más para no estar aquí, además si tus teorías son ciertas deben estar muy hambrientos.

—Bella, según la leyenda, los vampiros de este pueblo hace mucho tiempo que abandonaron la caza de humanos, ahora solo se alimentan de animales. Lo leí en "Crónicas de Forks", el jefe de su aquelarre se lo prohibió hace tiempo

—¿No se suponía que íbamos a ir a una fiesta que TU MISMA HABIAS PREPARADO? Voy a tener que decirle a tu madre que guarde en un armario todos tus libros y pelis de vampiros, creo que estas…demasiado obsesionada con el tema en general y sobre todo con los vampiros de Forks en particular, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que son simples cuentos de viejas para atemorizar a incautas como tú en noches como esta? ¿Quieres de una vez ponerle el ramo de flores en la tumba de tu abuela? –le dije de nuevo señalando en la dirección contraria a donde iba, un momento ¿dirección contraria?

—Alice ¿dónde vas? –le pregunte jurando y perjurando que algo se había movido detrás de nosotras, Rose también se dio cuenta y me miraba con una expresión inquieta. La sombra que nos acechaba aparecía y desparecía como por arte de magia y a mí me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Puede que sea alguno de los chicos del pueblo queriendo gastar una broma –me susurró Rose no muy convencida –Alice por favor ¿quieres dejarlo ya?, ¿donde se supone que vas?

—Si mis teorías son ciertas y ellos están muertos sus tumbas tienen que estar por aquí.

—Queréis no hacer tanto ruido y hablar un poco más bajo –se quejó Rose al escuchar que su amiga había pisado unas ramas secas que andaban esparcidas por el suelo.

—¿Y qué más da? , los muertos no se van a ofender.

—Y tú que sabes Alice, tú que sabes –le dijo Rose mirando tras su espalda al igual que hacía yo, la sombra seguía tras nosotras. Un momento ¿la sombra?, parecía como si hubiese más de una.

—¿No me digáis que ahora vais a poneros a creer en todos esos cuentos que dicen que los muertos en la noche de Hallowen se levantan de sus tumbas? –dijo Alice contradiciéndose ella misma de aquello que acaba de decir antes, pero cuando Alice se ponía así era mejor no hacerle ver esos detalles que para ella eran… insignificantes.

—Bueno eres tú la que cree en cosas raras y estúpidas –apostilló Rose

—Por última vez Alice ¿quieres explicarme a dónde vas por ese lado?, te recuerdo que es la parte más tétrica de todo el cementerio, no en vano es la más antigua, nadie la suele pisar ya, las tumbas que hay son milenarias y tu abuela no está por allí.

—Bella, si tengo razón y créeme que la tengo, sus tumbas deben estar por aquí en la parte más oscura y lejana, allí donde nunca nadie va. Supongo que será un mausoleo puesto que es una de las familias más antiguas de este pueblo. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que empecé a sospechar.

—¿Sospechas tan solo porque la familia es una de las pioneras de este pueblo?, Alice de verdad cada vez pienso que estas más loca.

—Rose, tú que eres tan inteligente ¿no ves extraño que después de tantos años de ausencia y con una casa casi en ruinas de repente hayan vuelto?

—A mi lo único que me parece extraño es que un chico como Edward se hay fijado en mi.

—Vaya, ya salió Mis autoestima 2011.

—Es la verdad Rose mírate y mírame ni siquiera parecemos hermanas y…

—A ver si se van a armar escándalo a otra parte, por aquí queremos dormir un poco más, aun no son las doce, un poquito de piedad con unos pobres muertos –al oír aquella voz fantasmagórica las tres nos quedamos petrificadas en el sitio y echamos a correr hasta escondernos tras una enorme lapida.

—Desde luego Alistair que gruñón eres ni muerto dejas de ser tan exasperante… solo son unas pobres humanas que por otra parte no se que hacen por aquí y más en una noche como hoy, menos mal que nosotros…, un momento si resulta que son las humanas de esos tres…ummm esto se pone interesante ¿dónde se habrán metido esos pelmas?, deberían estar con ellas, ¿será que han decidido convertirlas por fin?, ojala así sea tengo ganas de tener nuevas hermanas ya que Tanya, María y Heidi son unas zorras , y Charlotte y Tía son un pelín aburridas

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿alguien ha dicho mi nombre?, ¿ha empezado ya la fiesta?

—Eddie ¿es que ha vuelto ya mi Eddie?

—Arggg cállate zorra estúpida a ver cuando te enteras de que tu Eddie no es tu Eddie es el Eddie de una humana de la que se ha enamorado y además no le gustan que le llamen Eddie.

—Que tonterías dices Carmen, para Eddie esa insignificante humana no es más que una distracción a quien dejará seca en cuanto se canse, es a mí a quien ama –dijo de repente una hermosa mujer a la que la luz de la luna iluminó convirtiéndola en una visión irreal y fantasmagórica. Era hermosa, tan hermosa que dolía, con una larga melena pelirroja. Pero, ¿un momento?, ¿su Eddie?, ¿enamorado de una humana?, ¿su Eddie es mi Edward?, miré a Alice quien en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su cara. Y esa odiosa expresión de te lo dije impregnada en el rostro.

—Vale, vale, tu tenias razón, o eso es lo que parece, pero a pesar de estar oyendo lo que oigo y viendo lo que veo aun no me lo creo, ¿no estaremos dormidas?, ¿no estará alguien gastándonos una broma?, Alice no me puedo creer –dije pellizcándome tan fuerte que casi doy un grito de dolor al tiempo que buscaba la posible ubicación de una cámara escondida.

—Y si tu teoría es cierta Tanya, ¿por qué Carlisle les dio permiso a esos tres pelmas de poder convivir entre los humanos?, sabes de sobra que hasta que no se nos pase el mono de sangre humana no podemos movernos de aquí, ¿por qué con ellos sí y con lo demás no?, déjame pensar, ah sí, ¿no sería porque estaba harto de escuchar todas las noches los mismos suspiros melancólicos multiplicados por tres, las mismas expresiones de idiotas distraídos y el mismo discurso sobre sus dulces, tiernas y preciosas humanas?

—Sí por lo visto las vieron por primera vez un día en que una de ellas la morena con pinta de duende le traía flores a su abuela –dijo otra vampira emergiendo de vete tú a saber dónde y haciendo su aparición en aquel claro de luna que dejaba que las viéramos a la perfección

—Un momento…la voy a dar yo a esa…vampiresa de tres al cuarto…a mí nadie me llama duende –dijo Alice adelantándose hacia el sitio donde tenía lugar la escena más estúpida, fantasmagórica e irreal que había presenciado en mi vida. Por suerte entre Rose y yo conseguimos arrastrar a Alice de nuevo hasta nuestro escondite.

—Pero si la abuela es un muerto, muerto, debería estar en la otra parte del cementerio, es imposible que pudieran verlas, aquí solo vienen…

—Eleazar –dijo la tal Carmen con paciencia, ¿es que aun no te has enterado de que esos tres hacen lo que les da la gana siempre y deambulan por donde no deben y cuando no deben?

—Lo ves –volvió a decirme Alice con voz triunfante. Yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón dijo ejecutando un baile imposible sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba acuclillada. Bueno bien ya podemos irnos.

—Shhhhh calla –le dijo Rosalie, que pueden oírnos. Según tu los vampiros tienen unos oídos muy sensibles ¿no?, pues calla no vallamos a formar parte del menú. Y además quiero saber cómo sigue esto –dijo Rose que lejos de estar aterrada estaba realmente interesada en la historia de "esos tres pelmas" y sus humanas. Y, si soy sincera, yo estaba igual. Tendríamos que estar las tres muertas de miedo, corriendo e intentando salir de aquel lugar pero en vez de eso estábamos absortas en la escena que se desarrollaba ante nuestros ojos.

—Rose ellos son vegetarianos ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? –le dijo Alice sacándome de mi paja mental.

—¿Vegetarianos?, que palabra más extraña para definir a un vampiro.

—Bueno pues yo lo he leído en...—pero no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que la vampiresa que decía llamarse Tanya, arremetió contra aquella otra que decía llamarse Carmen. Ahora por lo visto y para hacer más irreal la noche íbamos a presenciar una pelea de gallinas vampíricas.

—Eso es una tontería tuya, tienen permiso de mezclarse entre los humanos para que nos puedan traer sangre fresca que comer, es nuestra noche de muerte, necesitamos un festín.

—El festín nos lo vamos a dar contigo como no dejes de decir tonterías, ¿no recuerdas que Carlisle nos ha prohibido beber sangre humana? –la verdad es que a estas alturas de la historia las tres observábamos la escena con las bocas abiertas y boqueando al más puro estilo besugo. No podía ser posible, un montón de ¿vampiros?, todos reunidos bajo la luz de la luna, hablando como cotorras y… peleando.

—Bueno esa ley la acatarás tu –empezó la que se hacía llamar Tanya

—Tanya –le dijo un nuevo vampiro que hizo su aparición en escena tan rubio como el color del sol, muy parecido a nuestros tres novios. Iba acompañado de una preciosa mujer con la melena del color del caramelo y una hermosa cara en forma de corazón –en este aquelarre solo bebemos sangre de animales. Los antepasados de los que hoy son habitantes de Forks, antaño fueron nuestros amigos y vecinos y sería inmoral acabar así con sus vidas. Ya decidimos eso hace tiempo en un consejo formal. Si no estás conforme puedes largarte. Y una vez dicho esto la vampira pelirroja se marchó con la cabeza muy alta seguida de otras dos.

—Bueno, una vez solucionado el conflicto, la fiesta debe de empezar –dijo el vampiro que había recriminado al tal Alistair su mal humor

—¿Qué fiesta Peter?, si aun no han venido Benjamín y Tía con la comida –dijo otro de ellos.

—Bueno pues podéis poner música mientras tanto –dijo el tal Peter, vamos Charlotte cariño bailemos y con cara de estupefacción observamos sin respirar como los dos vampiros ejecutaban con una perfección impecable un Rok and Roll de Elvis Presley. Valla a los vampiros les gustaba la marcha.

—Ojala nos traigan unos cuantos pumas y unos cuantos ejemplares de osos, estoy harta de tanto ciervo –dijo de nuevo la que se llamaba Carmen chillando para hacerse oír a través de la música.

—¿Se han enterado ya las señoras de todo lo que deseaban saber o todavía les queda algo?, ¿Se puede saber qué coño hacéis vosotras aquí? –preguntó una conocida voz a nuestras espaldas que hizo que diéramos un respingo asustadas y cayéramos de culo al suelo. Levanté la vista como una autómata y puede ver a mi Edward, no el Eddie de esa zorra que quede claro, mirándome con unos ojos tan negros como la noche.

—Si ya no tenéis nada más que escuchar lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes pero… ¿estáis locas?, ¿no podíais habernos preguntado?

—No, porque simplemente nos hubierais llamado locas, así que hemos actuado por nuestra cuenta, solo queríamos desvelar vuestro secreto, secreto que habla por sí mismo y ya no podéis negar –habla por ti Alice, pensé yo —¿o es que pensabais que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta? –le dijo a Jasper señalándole con el dedo –pues que sepas que tienes ante ti a la mayor fan de…

—Mayor fan de estupideces Alice, eso no son más que estupideces, las leyendas y lo que dicen los libros son solo un mero retrato romántico de lo que en verdad somos, vámonos de aquí antes de que veas la verdadera cara de aquellos a los que dices idolatrar. Llevábamos un buen rato siguiéndoos para ver que os proponíais nunca pensamos que fuerais a llegar tan lejos ni que os atrevieseis a adentraros en esta parte tan peligrosa del cementerio. Y mucho menos que os fuerais a quedar absortas mirando la escena en vez de salir huyendo. La verdad es que pensábamos traeros nosotros mismos algún día, cuando estuviéramos seguros de que al saber nueros secreto no ibais a salir corriendo.

—¿Es que acaso veis a alguna de nosotras huyendo despavorida?, además no corremos ningún peligro, hace tiempo que no probáis la sangre humana, esta parte no es tan peligrosa y…

—Como acabas de ver y presenciar no todos somos vegetarianos Alice, no todos –y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tres estábamos encima de su espalda pero por lo visto no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

—Vaya pero si son los tres Cullen que se han dignado venir a hacernos una visita.

—María –le dijo Jasper muy serio –déjanos marchar o puede que te arrepientas sabes que tenemos prohibido matar humanos y además ellas son nuestras parejas y es una ley irrefutable que los miembros de un mismo aquelarre no pueden atacar a los compañeros o compañeras de los demás sean humanos o vampiros, Carlisle os castigará…

—Prohibiciones, prohibiciones, me rio yo de vuestras prohibiciones –dijo otra vampiresa pelirroja saliendo de la oscuridad y poniéndose al lado de la primera.

—Heidi cariño, no seas mala –le suplicó Emmett –yo nunca te prometí nada ni te dije que te amaba, yo solo quiero a mi Rose y por mucho que la mates siempre la querré a ella.

—Emmett Cullen –chilló de pronto Rose desde lo alto de la espalda de Emmett —¿no me digas que te has acostado con esta zorra?

—Oye tu humana insignificante, no te atrevas a hablar así de mí.

—Hablo como me da la gana –contesto mi hermana boxeando encima de la espalda de su novio.

—¿Por qué no mejor nos calmamos?, y tu cariño cierra un poco la boca, luego hablamos cielo. Heidi, yo nunca te prometí nada sabes de sobra que…

—Paparruchas, paparruchas, sino os hubierais tropezado con estas tres insignificancias aún estaríais con nosotras.

—Yo nunca he estado contigo Tanya, siempre me has desesperado, lo cierto es que no te aguanto, pero por favor, por ese amor que dices que me tienes, déjanos marchar, si todo sale bien ellas pronto serán vuestras hermanas, no las dañéis os lo suplico.

—No nos iremos sin antes probar vuestra comida, estamos hambrientas ¿sabes? –desde la altura en la que estábamos observamos la irreal escena con la boca totalmente abierta y un escalofrió de pánico me recorrió el cuerpo cuando escuché la palabra comida asociada a nosotras. Los tres vampiros que nos tenían a sus espaldas, nos bajaron al suelo y empujándonos suavemente contra los arboles adoptaron lo que pensé seria una posición de ataque y se lanzaron contra las tres vampiresas que nos acechaban. Los movimientos de uno y otro lado eran tan rápidos y estruendosos que no podría decir quién ganaba a quien perdía, pero en mi fuero interno deseaba que fueran nuestros vampiros ya que si no…estábamos pérdidas y todo por la estúpida curiosidad de Alice. El claro sonido de unos mordiscos rompía la quietud del ambiente al tiempo que cada vez que uno de ellos era golpeado, caía al suelo, o era lanzado contra un árbol un estruendo enorme rompía la paz de aquel lugar. De repente descubrí que no estábamos solos, los muertos, aquellos que habitaban la parte mas nueva del cementerio, o sea los muertos de verdad, los que no eran vampiros para ser mas exactos, se habían acercado alertados por el ruido hacia donde estaba la pelea demostrándome así que todas las leyendas de Hallowen eran totalmente ciertas, los muertos se levantaban de sus tumbas, solo esperaba que se quedaran tras las puertas de un lugar al que nunca debimos venir, un cementerio muy concurrido si me dejan decirlo. Los susodichos muertos habían hecho un corrillo y se hacían apuestas sobre quien iba a ser el ganador mientras mi hermana, Alice y yo nos mirábamos desesperadas.

Mientras esa escena espelúznate tenía lugar delante de nuestros sorprendidos ojos, la vampiresa morena que respondía al nombre de Carmen había salido corriendo a una velocidad increíble gritando el nombre de un tal Carlisle.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?– dijo de repente una voz y el mismo vampiro rubio que antes se había enfrentado a las tres disidentes se puso en medio de la contienda –Tanya, María, Heidi salid de aquí inmediatamente y no volváis nunca por aquí, ya no sois bien recibidas en este aquelarre. Sabéis de sobra que Alice, Bella y Rose son como de la familia y que tenéis prohibido tocarlas, son las novias de vuestros hermanos y mis futuras hijas políticas. ¡Bravo!, ahora iba a tener un suegro vampiro y yo sin saberlo. Por lo menos Alice dejaría de preguntarse por sus padres. Pero, un momento, si íbamos a ser sus futuras hijas políticas es que Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían pensado transformarnos en eso que ellos son, ¿querría yo eso?, que pregunta más tonta, pues claro que lo quiero de ningún modo voy a consentir convertirme en una vieja decrepita mientas ellos están en la flor de la vida. Y no tengo intenciones de abandonar a este vampiro que humano o no, ha sido el único hombre que he amado en toda mi corta vida y que estoy segura que amaré por siempre, lo cierto es que después de Edward Cullen jamás podrá haber ningún otro. Ummm tendrían que hablar con él sobre el tema de la transformación. Crucé mi mirada con la de Alice y la de Rose y vi que ellas tenían la misma resolución en sus ojos.

—Esto no se va a quedar así Carlisle, se lo diremos a los Vulturi. En estos momentos estáis traicionando el secreto.

—Pues id con vuestras miserias a donde quiera que os escuchen, ya nos enfrentaremos a los Vulturi si llega el caso. Y vosotros, llevaros a las humanas, todavía no es momento de que anden por aquí, ¿cómo se os ocurre?

—No fuimos nosotros los que las trajimos, fueron ellas –se defendió Emmett cual niño pequeño en una guardería chivándose de la trastada de su compañero de pupitre.

—Sí, son imprevisibles cuando quise leer la mente de Alice era demasiado tarde, ya estaban aquí , parece que aquí la señora sabe como bloquearme su mente, Rose no sabe nada y ya sabéis que a Bella no la puedo leer –y dicho esto Edward, Jasper y Emmett nos cogieron y corriendo a unas velocidades totalmente increíbles nos sacaron de un cementerio que parecía el metro de Nueva York a primeras horas de la mañana, ¿cómo diablos podía haber tanto muerto?, si en Forks se moría muy poca gente que yo supiera. Cuando pasamos por la tumba de la abuela de Alice esta nos guiño un ojo y nos dijo adiós con la mano, Alice le devolvió el gesto con lagrimas en los ojos y nuestros improvisados carruajes pararon un momento para que abuela y nieta pudiera de nuevo abrazarse y yo me quedé mirando la escena completamente idiotizada, si Edgar Alan Poe levantara la cabeza….

Proseguimos nuestro camino pero mi mente se había quedado bloqueada unas millas más atrás de donde nos encontrábamos. Todavía estaba en aquel descampado donde Edward había dicho una frase que hasta ahora no había analizado y en este momento se abría paso en mi cabeza, _cuando quise leer la mente…, Rose no lo sabía._ Vamos a ver si yo me entero ¿Edward ha dicho leer la mente de Alice?, ¿Rose no lo sabía y a Bella ya sabes que no la puedo leer?, ¿es que los vampiros leen la mente?, pues que mala suerte tengo de que conmigo no pueda hacerlo, no si soy rara hasta para eso, no me hubiera venido mal que hubiese leído la mía en la parte en la que yo deseaba hacerle ciertas cosas impropias de una dama pero por lo visto se ha hecho el loco ya que aunque no me pueda leer, mis intenciones y mis gestos no pueden ser mas claros. A veces dudo de que le guste de verdad pero después de hoy le voy a lanzar un ultimátum sí señor.

—Así que ¿cuándo pensabais decirnos que sois vampiros? –pregunté yo mas indignada que asustada aunque pienso que debería ser al revés, una vez que hubimos salido del cementerio y ahora estábamos sentados en uno de los bancos del parque cercano a nuestras casas.

—Pensábamos hacerlo amor, solo que creíamos que todavía era demasiado pronto. Pensábamos que no estabais preparadas aun pero como siempre veo que nos equivocamos, siempre lo hacemos con vosotras. Hagamos lo que hagamos y como lo hagamos siempre vais un paso por delante, pero os juro que teníamos intención de decíroslo aunque no directamente. Primero teníais que conocernos más, nosotros teníamos que sembrar la sospecha y la duda en vuestras cabezas, dejar que lo descubrierais por vosotras mismas, lo que pasa es que Alice…es demasiado perspicaz y no caímos en que era una ardiente fan de las leyendas de Forks sobre los vampiros. No podíamos decíroslo nosotros, teníais que averiguarlo vosotras mismas, pues según nuestras leyes nos está prohibido desvelar nuestra verdadera identidad, los Vulturis nos matarían.

—¿Los Vulturi?

—Un clan que hace el papel de reyes de nuestra especie, ellos dictan las leyes y nosotros tenemos que cumplirlas y sino…

—Los vampiros no os podéis morir, ya estáis muertos.

—Eso no es del todo verdad amiga, una estaca en el corazón y puffff un vampiro menos –dijo Alice la enterada.

—Como te dije antes mi querida compañera, las cosas que ponen en esos libros son estupideces encaminadas a hacer pensar a los de vuestra especie que tiene una oportunidad con nosotros, pero es mentira, la estaca en el corazón solo nos ralentiza un poco, el tiempo suficiente para que podáis escapar, pero siempre os encontraremos una vez que hayamos captado vuestro olor. Pero sí nos puede matar otro vampiro desmembrándonos y quemándonos y eso es lo que hacen los Vulturi cuando alguien les desobedece.

—Entonces estáis en peligro, tenéis que convertirnos ya –dijo Rose poniendo su cuello al alcance de la boca de Emmett.

—Aunque apreció el gesto Rose, todavía no es momento –dijo Emmett y Rose le miró compungida sentimiento que fue compartido por Alice y por mí.

—Pensábamos esperar algunos años –nos dijo Edward—, nunca pensamos que Alice atara cabos tan pronto ni nos dimos cuenta de que leía tantos libros sobre nosotros. Alice tu ya sabías que podía escuchar tu mente ¿verdad?

—Bueno solo lo intuía, eres muy obvio Edward y a menudo contestabas o te adelantabas a cosas que, aunque pensadas, aun no había hecho y con Rose pasaba lo mismo. Así que…empecé a atar cabos. Por eso cerré mi mente para que no supierais donde íbamos a venir y no se lo dije a Rose. Antes de que preguntéis, leí en un libro como bloquearte para que luego digáis que todo lo que dicen son paparruchas.

—Pues el caso es –dijo entonces Jasper –que cuando nos enteramos de que aquí la adivina pensaba llevaros al cementerio salimos corriendo a buscaros. Pero una vez aquí decidimos solo observaros, si ya lo habías averiguado era tontería ocultároslo por más tiempo y…queríamos ver vuestra reacción, solo intervinimos cuando en la mente de Tanya leí que os había olido y escuchado y que estabais en peligro.

—Pues así yo no juego.

—No ni yo.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—¿Perdón? –dijeron los tres vampiros visiblemente confundidos por nuestra expresión.

—Pues que si vosotros sois vampiros y nosotras humanas no es justo pues nunca envejeceréis y aquí nosotras tres sí, y nos ajaremos, nos pondremos gordas y viejas, quizás se nos caiga alguna muela, el pelo o algún diente y ya…ya no querréis estar con nosotras y…—el labio me tembló solo de pensar que Edward algún día cuando yo fuera vieja y fea me rechazaría. Di media vuelta y eche a correr tropezándome de paso con un pobre niño que llevaba su caldero de mago lleno de esos caramelos asquerosos que tenían forma de ojos y que mi madre se había empeñado en comprar. Pero al niño parecía no molestarle este detalle pues se iba comiendo uno tan campante y feliz. Edward aprovechó esta circunstancia para atraparme y cogiéndome otra vez entre sus brazos me llevó a las profundidades del bosque. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?, no tengo ni idea, cosas vampíricas supongo.

—Bella no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo y de lo profundo que es ese sentimiento hacia ti. Cuando te vi por primera vez en el cementerio no podía creer que hubiera encontrado a mi pareja, tantos años solo, tantos años buscando y ahí estabas tú, mi complemento, mi otra mitad, mi compañera eterna. Jasper y Emmett sintieron lo mismo. Le pedimos permiso a Carlisle, nuestro padre y creador, que nos dejara cortejaros y él nos lo dio con la promesa de que si vosotras sentíais lo mismo por nosotros os convertiríamos pasados unos años. Aunque estés vieja, fea y arrugada yo siempre te amaré y veré en ti a esa niña hermosa que acompañaba protestando a su amiga a llevar flores a su abuela. Aunque no creo que llegue el caso, tengo pensado que seas mía mucho antes de eso. Pero la transformación es algo muy serio, es una decisión que no tiene marcha atrás, un camino sin retorno y, a pesar de que deseo con todas mis fuerzas que te unas a mí de esa manera, no puedo ser tan egoísta de pedírtelo, no tan pronto al menos. Eres una niña aun, puede que lo que pienses que es amor por mi sea solo un capricho, que te haya atraído mi olor, mi belleza sobrehumana, mis armas de depredador, puede que el año que viene cambies de opinión, que encuentres a otro, que te enamores de verdad, no puedo hacerte eso, no sin que estés segura de amarme.

—¿Tan poca confianza tienes en mi y en nuestra relación?, porque si yo estoy segura de algo en estos momentos es que te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y deseo unirme a ti de la forma en que tu naturaleza lo requiera y si tengo que ser vampiro, dormir en una lapida, no despertarme hasta el anochecer o alimentarme de sangre de la que sea, no dudes que lo haré.

—¿De verdad harías eso por mi?, Bella no me lo puedo creer tantos siglos esperando y cuando te encuentro…—pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que se quedó callado mirando hacia la nada, un fuerte rugido salió de su pecho a la vez que se posicionaba delante mío en actitud protectora para evitar que una vampira tan letal como hermosa saltara sobre mí . Parecía que Edward sabía lo que iba a ocurrir antes de que pasara pues se interpuso entre Tanya y yo a tiempo de quitármela de encima a la vez que con un fuerte empujón me sacaba del medio. Caí al suelo con todo mi cuerpo convulsionando de dolor ya que el golpe fue demasiado fuerte y seguro que me había roto alguna que otra costilla, mientras que Edward se enfrentaba a Tanya en una lucha encarnizada en donde de nuevo no podía saber quien ganaba y quien vencía. No tardaron en aparecer María y Heidi. Una de ellas me cogió por el brazo golpeándome fuertemente en el pecho, pretendiendo acabar lo que Tanya había empezado y la otra se fue a ayudar a la vampira contra Edward. Eran dos contra uno y yo casi sentí como los dientes afilados y poderosos de María se hundían en mi carne perforándola, pero antes de que realmente pudiera hacerlo acabando así conmigo unas fuertes manos la arrancaron de encima de mí y la empujaron contra los árboles tirándome al suelo de nuevo ya que María me había cogido en volandas para sacarme de allí. Esta vez también me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de la que empezó a salir un montón de sangre. Y no supe nada más de lo que estaba sucediendo ya que mi cuerpo maltrecho y malherido por los golpes recibidos no respondía a las órdenes que mi cerebro quería mandarle. No me enteré ni como se desarrollaba la pelea ni quien iba ganando, solo escuchaba las voces de Alice y Rose en la distancia llamándome y suplicando para que no me muriera. En un momento determinado Rose aulló de dolor y supe por instinto que no tenia salida al igual que no la tenía yo.

Me pareció escuchar la voz de Edward llamándome en la distancia, suplicándome que aguantara, que pronto pasaría todo y estaríamos juntos para siempre. Un calor fuerte e insoportable se apoderó de mi cuerpo, parecía que toda yo estaba en llamas, me moría, yo sabía que me moría, quería hacer caso a Edward y aguantar pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba, se negaba a cooperar, quería morir, quería suplicar que alguien me matara y así acabar con este sufrimiento. Poco a poco fui cayendo en un profundo sopor donde todo era dolor, estaba ardiendo, a estas horas seguro que toda yo era presa de las llamas e incluso pude que ya fuera solo cenizas. No sé cuánto tiempo aguanté así, solo sé que de repente todo pasó, mi corazón empezó a latir furioso para luego detenerse y yo abrí los ojos hacia una nueva vida. Lo primero que vi fue a Edward quien estaba acompañado de aquel vampiro rubio que nos había defendido la primera vez. A su lado, la hermosa mujer con el cabello de un color caramelo precioso y una cara en forma de corazón. Detrás de ellos estaban todos los vampiros que habían estado reunidos en aquel claro de luna hace unas horas.

—¿Qué…ha pasado…donde…dónde estoy?

—Tranquila amor estas en el mausoleo de los Cullen, estabas muriéndote, todo ha sido por mi culpa te lancé demasiado fuerte para quitarte del medio de Tanya, después María te golpeó muy cruelmente aplastándote los pulmones y luego Jasper tampoco midió su fuerza, lo siento amor, no he podido dejarte morir, no he podido Bella…lo siento.

—No lo sientas, tu dudabas de mi amor por ti y eso me dolió pero yo quería esto, lo quise desde el momento en que me enteré que eras un vampiro, desde ese preciso instante. Has hecho bien en transformarme, estábamos predestinados Edward, era nuestro sino acabar así…juntos

—Oh mi amor, cuanto te quiero –dijo Edward llenándome de besos pero ¿no tienes sed?, amor es tradición que la primera sangre que bebas sea la mía, es…nuestra forma de casarnos, debes estar débil y hambrienta ¿quieres hacerlo ahora? –me dijo mordiendo su brazo y acercándolo a mí. Yo lo tomé sin dudar ni un segundo, la garganta me ardía y aquello prometía ser la solución para que dejara de hacerlo, de repente noté que nos habían dejado solos

—¿Dónde están Alice y Rose? –pregunté mientras seguía bebiendo ese dulce néctar que era su sangre.

—Heidi también las atacó y llego a…morder a Rose…Emmett no llegó a tiempo de evitarlo, se está transformando en estos momentos, no falta mucho para que despierte. Está muy cerca de aquí, en otra zona de este mismo mausoleo pues tiene que cumplir el rito de la boda al igual que tu y yo. Jasper consiguió dejar a Alice a salvo en su casa no sin antes expresar su opinión de que vosotras ya fuerais de los nuestros y ella no. Pero no podemos hacerlo, no sin levantar sospechas, tendrá que esperar al menos un año para transformarse, irse a la universidad y desaparecer sin más.

—¿Y mis padres?, ¿qué será de mis padres? –dije de pronto pensando en ellos. Desde que había empezado esta curiosa noche.

—Tendrás que fingir tu muerte amor, meterte en un ataúd y … fingir…a partir de ahora esa será tu vida cuando Carlisle lo permita y te mezcles con los humanos…fingir, mentir, no sé si podrás con ello yo…—y al ver su aflicción me levante del ataúd donde estaba metida a una velocidad increíble le tome de las solapas de la camisa y le besé , el beso al principio comenzó como comienzan todos los besos, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. Sin tener en cuenta la nueva fuerza que poseía intente desabrocharle los botones de la camisa pero lo único que conseguí fue arrancársela literalmente hablando del cuerpo, a la camisa le siguieron los jeans y los bóxers y él al mismo tiempo me había despojado de toda mi ropa. Caímos al suelo abrazados el uno al otro con una fuerza arrolladora y con esa misma fuerza me penetró tan de golpe y tan profundo que di un respingo de la impresión. No hubo preparación, no hubo preliminares no los necesitábamos, tan solo hubo fuego, pasión, lujuria, deseo y amor, nuestros movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, sus caderas chocaban contra las mías en ese baile eterno que ejecutan dos cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo del amor. De repente se salió de mí dejándome con un dolor insoportable pero simplemente me dio la vuelta y sentándome encima de él con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, me volvió a penetrar de golpe. Ese ángulo era delicioso, bestial, tan bestial y monstruoso como nosotros mismos lo éramos. Nuestros jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en todo el recinto pero a estas alturas de la historia me importaba un bledo que los vampiros tuvieran un oído muy fino pues yo no podía parar. Ahora me explicaba porque Edward nunca había querido hacerme el amor, porque nunca habíamos pasado de un simple beso, lo que antes creí que era falta de interés ahora veo que era exceso de amor. Un vampiro ama tan intensamente que sí nos hubiéramos amado así, siendo yo humana, hubiera acabado con mi vida de un plumazo y no le habría dado tiempo a transformarme. Cuando Edward sintió que estaba llegando al clímax, volvió a salir de mí y me dio de nuevo la vuelta dejándome esta vez sentada a horcajadas frente a él. Me penetró con la misma fuerza de las veces anteriores.

—Muérdeme mi vida, clava tus colmillos en mí al tiempo que tienes tu orgasmo, es nuestra tradición, nuestro ritual de amor, bebe de mi sangre y yo beberé de la tuya, tu sangre se mezclará con la mía, y entonces ya nada podrá separarnos, seremos marido y mujer a la manera de los vampiros –y así fue como clavando mis dientes en él bebí su dulce néctar al tiempo que el bebía del mío y juntos llegamos a un orgasmo poderoso, tan bestial y alucinante que de haber sido humana habría muerto de un colapso.

Nos estuvimos amando toda la noche pero de modo más tierno y dulce. El besaba mis pechos, lamía mis pezones, bajaba por mi entrepierna hasta llegar a mi centro y lamía mi clítoris con su lengua, introducía sus dedos en mi cavidad moviéndolos de un modo tan magistral que me hacía llegar al orgasmo una vez y otra y cada vez que esto sucedía clavábamos nuestros colmillos en el cuello del otro y el momento se volvía especial, mágico, único y diferente. Yo por mi parte le besaba cada parte visible de su cuerpo, el cuello, el pecho, su vientre y cuando llegaba a su miembro me lo metía en la boca ordeñándolo por completo haciéndole disfrutar la experiencia de una forma brutal y erótica.

Al día siguiente unos padres desesperados daban su último adiós a sus dos hijas asesinadas por un extraño animal que aun no habían podido encontrar. Las lágrimas de mi padre, Charlie Swan, se mezclaban con los gritos lastimeros de Renée, mi madre, mientras yo peleaba por no levantarme de ese ataúd y devorar su deliciosa y llamativa sangre que olía como nunca olí nada igual, una sangre que me llamaba para satisfacer mi inmenso deseo de neófita. Todo un ejército de vampiros vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos por si acaso. Los más cercanos, Emmett y Edward que, al lado de mis padres, fingían desolación por nuestra muerte.

Un año después, en la noche de Hallowen del 2012 Alice Brandon sufría un irreparable accidente de coche cuando iba de camino a la universidad, sus amantísimos padres pedían desesperados una oración por su alma, al tiempo que ella se unía para siempre a su amado vampiro.

Y como era de esperar, los Vulturi se presentaron con la excusa de festejar el Hallowen de ese mismo año en que Alice fue convertida. Tanya, Heidi y María les habían ido con el cuento de que los Cullen les habían desvelado el secreto a unas humanas y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al presentarse allí no encontraron ninguna humana sino a tres hermosas vampiras compañeras de los siempre solitarios Edward, Emmett y Jasper. Alice les contó que fue ella la que descubrió el secreto sin que ninguno de los vampiros nos lo desvelara a pesar de que estaban enamorados de nosotras. Jasper, Edward y Emmett les dijeron que una vez seguros de nuestros amor y fidelidad pensaban convertimos para que fuéramos sus compañeras. Aro, Cayo y Marco vieron normal nuestro actuar y declararon que las únicas traidoras eran las mismas que nos habían denunciado. Las llamaron a su presencia y en una ceremonia aterradora fueron quemadas y desmembradas delante de nosotros cumpliendo así su castigo.

Los Vulturi regresaron a su cementerio de Volterra asegurando que no era tan divertido como el nuestro pues aquí, cuando llegaban las doce de la noche tanto muertos normales, como vampiros salíamos de nuestras tumbas y criptas mezclándonos entre nosotros en una fiesta eterna y continúa. Una cosa falsa de la leyenda que decía que los muertos se levantaban de sus tumbas, es que éstos no solo lo hacían la noche de Hallowen sino todas las noches mezclándose como ya digo con los de nuestra especie. La única diferencia es que los vampiros nos despertamos todos, pero entre los muertos solo lo hacían aquellos que aun no habían conseguido su boleto al más allá. El cementerio era una especie de purgatorio para ellos y cando cumplían su condena se despedían del mundo para subir a las alturas o…descender a los infiernos. Pero hasta que eso ocurría se mezclaban con nosotros y lo pasábamos realmente bien, eso sí, era una norma no escrita que nunca pasáramos de la puerta ya que los vivos no tenían porque saber de nuestra existencia y por lo que a mí respecta estando al lado de mi Edward el cielo podía esperar una mil, doscientas y todas las eternidades del mundo.

Y esta es la historia de cómo tres humildes humanas, una que creía a ciegas en los vampiros y dos de los más escéptico, consiguieron encontrar aquella noche de Hallowem en el mundo de los no muertos la felicidad que no encontraban en el de los vivos, una felicidad eterna al lado de los hombres más maravillosos del mundo, aquella que solo les llega a unos pocos privilegiados. Han pasado casi dos siglos desde aquello y todavía seguimos amándonos como el primer día.


End file.
